My light
by LilyNightShade
Summary: Just a short one shot of how Madge makes Gale feel better while Katniss is in the games.


**A.U: I've had a few people ask me if I could write a one shot on Gale and Madge! So I have answered those calls and I present you this short one shot set while Katniss is the 74th Hunger Games. **

**I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine. **

* * *

I stared out of the space between my window and cupboard. The autumn leaves lay scattered around in an array of bright, vibrant colours. The air seeps through the narrow crack in the wall and all though it is not yet cold, it still feels hostile enough for it to be autumn. I twist my mother's ring absentmindedly along with playing with the edge of my blue dress. It's been a short while since Katniss had volunteered and already the effect of her absents were showing themselves. Gale has realised by now he could not do this all alone and the fear of losing his best friends could be seen, it was written all over his face. He boy may infuriate me but I hate to see the seam boy like this. His attitude towards me was always hostility and hatred. And surely I should be feeling that way back, right? I wish I did but I can't help but notice the effect he has on me. Whenever he is around a pale blush scatters across my cheek, how I always brush my hair behind my ear and how I never fail to chew my lower lip whenever he insults me. As much as I hate the admit it, he has an unknown effect on me whenever I'm in his presences and a few days ago he also started to invade my mind. Gale Hawthorne was never meant to be a part of my life. We both live in two different worlds, separated by class but since fate is determined to throw me towards him, why should I fight it? A few weeks ago I would never think like this but it's funny how sometimes you see a new side of a person that makes you want to change. Seeing Gale broken has made me want to help him. I stood up, my dress falling around my ankles as I caressed the keys of my piano, debating on whether or not to go to the square. I sighed and decided the autumn air is just what I need to clear my head of Gale. I tread down the perfectly paved walkway towards my destination. Leave of various colours blow absentmindedly in the breeze which itself wraps around me like a coat. The trees look as if they are bowing to me as I pass them. Eventually, I can make out the normally dull colours of the square but today, like most autumn days, it shines in a beautiful array of oranges and pinks. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair why my eyes were closed enjoying the serenity and peacefulness of this moment. A small smile brakes upon my lips well that is until a deep cough to my left brings me from my mind. I turn my head to see Gale sitting there head cocked to the side obviously wondering what I was doing here. A small blush creeps across my cheeks as I intertwine my hands together in a gesture of shyness. I looked up at the grey eyed boy and felt courage build up in me.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I ask a small smile plastered on my face.  
A brief flash of curiosity flashes on his face and it's the first emotion I've seen on his face since Katniss is gone but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. He made a gesture with his hand that I took as a yes. I sighed before sitting down next to him, smoothing down the creases in my dress. I took a look at him a noticed he was slightly thinner than he was at the reaping and his eyes looked hollow. His good looks were there and you would have had to be blind not to notice them. Gale and I had talked since the reaping and every day he seemed to look worse. I made sure to pay him extra for the strawberries and even though he protested I knew his heart was not in it like it normally is.  
"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I am sorry." I said looking at him as he frowned slightly at my words. If anyone didn't know him they would mistake him for a victor, so lost in the idea of the games that they forget who they are. Gale looked like this; he looked like the hollow shell of his former self and for some reason that upset me.  
"Thanks." Was all he said in return, it rolled of his tongue so easily that I was shocked to hear him say something. I knew what he was upset about he was not only upset that Katniss would probably not make it out, he was upset about the starcrossed lovers thing that Peeta and Katniss had going. His lover for Katniss was evident to everyone but Katniss herself. It always made me jealous when I thought of how he looked at her and how I wanted that myself.  
"Do you really think they're in love?" Gale whispers in a voice so small that I almost didn't catch it. I tilted my head to the side and thought about it for a second, carefully choosing my chose of words.  
"He's in love with her; it's obvious in the way that he looks at her. Katniss though… I'm not sure she's so good at hiding her emotions it is hard to tell sometimes but I think she is… she just doesn't know it yet." I said turning to the side that I was facing him, our knees almost touching. I could feel the heart coming from his body and it was making me slightly dizzy. I judged his reaction and a flicker of sadness went through his eyes and it made my heart clench. Then he sighed, it was such a simple thing but it through me slightly.  
"I guess I always thought it would be me and her. That somehow I would marry her and we would live together and I would never have to worry about another boy. I guess that it's better to have her home but I wish that she could come home and be mine, not his." He said staring into my eyes.  
"Maybe it's for the best Gale, maybe you should move on instead of dwelling on her. The woods is like a second home to you right?" He nodded. "Well go there and clear your thoughts think positive instead of negative. I know that we live in a world where there is not much good but try to envision your perfect future that doesn't involve Katniss. Can you do that?" He nodded again which made me smile. He stood up and started to leave but turned to me a second later.  
"You know you're not as bad as I thought you were Madge." He said and walked off.

Later that day when the stars were shining brightly in the dark Gale came to my house. He told me what he thought about in the woods, he told me how me how he wanted a normal life. He wanted a wife and children and to be happy even though he knew he would have nothing. After a while when I walked him to the door to leave he turned around a kissed me. It was beautiful and words couldn't explain how my heart felt in that moment of pure joy. I forgot my worries and I'm sure he did too. This world may be horrid and we are ruled by people who believe you are nothing but in that moment I didn't care about the games because something good did come from them; mine and Gales love.


End file.
